memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Phoenix/Hazari Assault/Chapter One
In the asteroid homed to the Talaxian people three Hazari soldiers are standing in the middle as the Talaxians are shocked by their arrival, as Typhuss walks over to them and demands why they're here. Why are you here says Typhuss as he looks at the Hazari soldiers. One of them looks at him. We are here looking for this woman have you seen her the Hazari soldier says as he shows Typhuss the padd. Typhuss is shocked to see that Seven of Nine is on the padd. Why are you looking for her? asked Typhuss as he looks at the Hazari soldier. He looks at him. That's none of your concern, search the place find the drone the Hazari Commander says as he looks at his men. They go and search for Seven tearing everything up and terrorizing the Talaxians, when Colonel Tyson looks at them. All right I've had enough of this you're interrupting a good time and I think you need to leave right now before things get very, very bad for you Colonel Tyson says as she looks at them. He smacks the Colonel back causing her to hit the floor hard, he then picks her up and is about to smack her again when Typhuss had enough and grabs the Hazari's arm and palm strikes him and then elbows him in the gut and then flips him over his shoulder head first and looks at the soldier and his men. Typhuss takes out his type 2 phaser and points it at the Hazari Commander. Get the hell out of here now, do you understand me says Typhuss as he points his phaser at the Hazari Commander. We'll be back the Commander says as he and his men beam back to their ship. In Neelix and Dexa's house Mariah's jaw is being treated. OW what the hell is that stuff you're using it feels like fire Mariah says as she looks at Typhuss. He looks at her. I don't know, Neelix what is this says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Tyson then at Neelix. He looks at him. Leola root antiseptic I was trying to make what Earth calls neosporin Neelix says as he looks at Typhuss. Dexa walks over to them. I'm sorry for what happened to you Colonel Dexa says as she looks at Mariah. Colonel Tyson looks at her. Nah, it's all right Dexa Colonel Tyson says as she looks at Dexa. Typhuss looks at both Neelix and Dexa and wonders about the Hazari. I wonder why the Hazari are looking for Seven says Typhuss as he looks at Neelix. Mariah looks at them. From what I read from Voyager's mission reports is that she helped the Hazari uncover a trick made by something called a Think Tank Mariah says as she looks at them. Typhuss looks at her. A group of alien intellectuals who perfect their knowledge by challenging themselves with various problems says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Tyson. She looks at him. You don't think their at it again? Colonel Tyson says as she looks at Admiral Kira. Typhuss looks at her. I don't know, we never encountered them again and its been 15 years since we last saw them says Typhuss as he looks at Colonel Tyson.